


Jake's Mind

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Original Work
Genre: Language, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into Jake's motivations</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jake's Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This character, Jake who is known to being spoiled due to his trust fund and being used to getting his way, is the antagonist in my current work in progress where he's the ex-lover of Forrester and the constant rival of Dillan.

I watch as Forrester and Dillan flirt and I clench my fists. As Dillan caresses Forrester's cheek, I want to wipe that smile off his face.

Forrester used to be mine until he decided he was too good for me. He decided he wanted "love" and "commitment," and a good fuck wasn't enough any longer.  
Well, fuck him, I thought savagely. I can get anyone I want. It's not arrogance when it's true.

A man with a firm ass gives me the eye. I ignore the come-hither look, my eyes on Forrester.

I can't help but miss such a willing ass, even if he did cling too much.

I always get what I want and I can't stand the fact that Dillan won over me.

When I was a kid I was raised by the help, barely seeing my parents. They always appeased their guilt by buying me more and more stuff. If I demanded it, it was given to me.

I learned though that demanding Forrester only gets a glare and a remark about how no one owns him and how I should get my head out of my ass.

Well, he will succumb to me. I have perfect plan to make Forrester mine once again.


End file.
